Fuzzystar's Prophecy
by Agent 057
Summary: I deleted the old one and now this is Fuzzystar's Prophecy renewed! Learn the story of Fuzzykit/paw/face/star's story from life to death. Rated T just in case.
1. Cats of Thunderclan

**~Cats of the clans~**

Thunderclan:

Leader: Tanglestar

Mate: Rainfur

Apprentice: None

Deputy: Wildtalon

Mate: Leopardpelt

Apprentice: none

Medicine cat:

Brightleaf

Mate: N/A

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Thorntail

Mate: none

Apprentice: Icepaw

Mudface

Mate: Loudstorm

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Rainfur

Mate: Tanglestar

Apprentice; Fuzzypaw

Loudstorm

Mate; Mudface

Apprentice: none

Wishfall

Mate: Sandface

Apprentice: none

Sandface

Mate: Wishfall

Apprentice: none

Leopardpelt

Mate: Wildtalon

Apprentice: none

Apprentices:

Fuzzypaw

Mentor: Rainfur

Flamepaw

Mentor: Mudface

Icepaw

Mentor: Thorntail

Dawnpaw

Mentor: Brightleaf

Queens:

Wishfall

Mate: Sandface

Loudstorm

Mate: Mudface

Elders;

Tornfur

Mate: Flytail (deceased)


	2. Prolouge

"Hang in there, Wishfall. Your kits are coming!" Sandface meowed, trying to help his mate. "Ugh….mmm…..OW!" Wishfall groaned in pain. Just then, the first kit came. Sandface and Wishfall instinctively started licking the new-born kit. "There's two more, Sandface!" Wishfall pushed. At last the next kit and last kit came.

"What should we name them?" Sandface asked. "I think we should name this one Dawnkit." Dawnkit looked affectionately at Sandface.

"This one should be Icekit. I like that name," Wishfall mewed. "but what should we name the last one?" The two mates thought about it for a moment. The last kit looked up at Wishfall, then at Sandface. She tried to rub some fuzzy fur out of her eyes, but the fur just sprang back.

"Why don't we name her Fuzzykit?" Sandface asked. Fuzzykit seemed delighted at the name. Then it was settled. The three new kits were Dawnkit, Icekit, and Fuzzykit. Little did Fuzzykit know about the exciting adventures she would be apart of in the future.


	3. A new apprentice

A white and gray tabby she-kit woke up and remembered what day it was today. She immediately sprang up and ran to her brother and sister like she was never even sleeping..

"Icekit! Dawnkit! Wake up! Come _on_, guys, WAKE UP!" She yelled. Wishfall, her mother, was trying to sleep, but she knew Fuzzykit was a ball of energy. Gradually, a white tom-kit with crystal-blue eyes started to stir. He got up, stretched, and groggily opened his eyes. Finally, he meowed annoyingly, "Shut it, Fuzzykit, or do you want the whole of Thunderclan to wake up?" Fuzzykit rolled her eyes. _Icekit's such a bum,_ she thought. As if on cue, a ginger she-kit with unusual purple eyes got up from the nursery.

"Yeah, Fuzzykit's right. Aren't you at least a little excited about being apprenticed?" Dawnkit glared at Icekit, challenging him. Icekit muttered something under his breath that Fuzzykit couldn't catch, but she didn't mind. Nothing was going to ruin this day for Fuzzykit. She was going to be a warrior apprentice! She wondered who her mentor would be. She hoped it would be someone nice, but would still teach her and tell her what she did wrong so she can improve. Fuzzykit thought she was already good at pouncing. She practiced everyday on little bright spots of light on the soft ground of the nursery. Fuzzykit was so excited; she practically stared right through the Highblock waiting for her mighty clan leader to pad out of his den. She suddenly felt pawsteps creeping up behind her. She spun around and dodged a play-fighting Icekit. _He's so random! First tired, then grumpy, then moody, and now play-fighting! _ He pounced on Fuzzykit again.

"Get off me, you great lump! We're almost apprentices! We shouldn't be play-fighting!" Icekit got off and muttered something under his breath again. The only thing bad about today was that she wouldn't be training with Dawnkit because she was training to be a medicine cat. She looked around the camp to see more cats starting to stir. _I guess Icekit was right. _She thought. _I must have awoken the whole of ThunderClan. _Finally, after what seemed like moons, Tanglestar padded out of his den.

"AAAAAOOOOOOO! All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highblock for an apprentice naming ceremony!" he called. One by one, cats gathered beneath the Highblock to name the apprentices.

"Icekit, Flamekit, and Fuzzykit, come forward." He started. Flamekit was another kit that grew up with them. They did as they were told and stepped out of the crowd of cats. Tanglestar continued," By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. Icekit, you will now be known as Icepaw. Thorntail, this will be your first apprentice. We hope you train him well." Thorntail looked at Tanglestar with gratitude and touched noses with Icepaw.

"Flamekit, you will now be known as Flamepaw. Mudface will be your mentor. Mudface, this will be your second apprentice. We hope you train him well." Mudface smiled and touched noses with Flamepaw, just as Thorntail did.

"Fuzzykit, you will now be known as Fuzzypaw. Rainfur, you will be Fuzzypaw's mentor. I know you as my mate, and I hope you train her well." He finally finished, padding into his den. Fuzzypaw touched noses with Rainfur and thought; _this is the best day of my life! _Cats were cheering her name, and Tanglestar finished his ceremony.

"Dawnkit, come forward." She stepped forward with a smile on her face. Brightleaf, the medicine cat of their camp, went up to Dawnkit.

"StarClan, I ask you to look down on this kit. She pleads to be a medicine cat and train under your ways. Dawnkit, you will be Dawnpaw, and I will be your mentor." Brightleaf vowed. Everyone cheered, "Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" Fuzzypaw was so happy for her siblings and for herself. Especially her best friend Flamepaw.


	4. The first day

~Fuzzypaw POV~

Fuzzypaw woke up and realized she wasn't in the nursery anymore. She was now an apprentice, ready to go out, fight battles, patrol, hunt, and best of all, go to Gatherings. She could hardly imagine all those cats being there at once. How could so many cats fit there? She had always heard stories from Wishfall about the Gatherings where the leaders climb the strong braches of Greatpine at announce to not just one, but all Clans. She was so excited about her first day that she thought her pelt couldn't hold it any longer. She soon spotted Rainfur, Thorntail, and Mudface padding over to the apprentices den. Fuzzypaw was bouncing off the walls, excited as can be. While the others woke up the apprentices, Rainfur padded over to an energy-bursting Fuzzypaw.

"You ready to have your first training session today, Fuzzypaw?" At that point Fuzzypaw was about to explode with excitement.

"YYYEEEESSSS!" she screamed. Rainfur quickly shushed her.

"Do you want to wake the whole of Thunderclan? Geez!" Rainfur retorted. Fuzzypaw didn't mind. She was way too excited.

"YAY! Let's get going!"

"Alrighty then. Let's go." Rainfur ran into the forest with Fuzzypaw close behind. Following her in the patrol was Wildtalon and Leopardpelt.

Fuzzypaw sped through the forest after Rainfur and the others. _This is so exciting! _She thought. _Rainfur's going to teach me how to patrol and mark borders!_ They soon approached a more marshy area of ThunderClan territory. Soon, Fuzzypaw started to smell a sour, stinky smell and heard a faint roaring grow louder and louder as something whizzed by.

"What was that?" She asked, wanting to know what was leaving such stinky smells and how it was so fast. Rainfur replied, "That's the old Thunderpath. That roaring was a monster, a Twoleg object. The Thunderpath separates us from Shadowclan and Riverclan. If we go up ahead, you'll start to smell Shadowclan." Fuzzypaw opened her mouth and drank in the scent. It was sour and evil and it made her shudder. The scent screamed that evil cats were here not too long ago.

"Bleh! Are they always this sour?" Fuzzypaw grimaced. She never would have thought of cats smelling so sour. "Don't worry. Not everyone smells as great as Thunderclan." Rainfur joked. Everyone in the patrol laughed. Leopardpelt then mewed, "That's Rainfur, always cracking jokes." And they laughed more. After the laughing fit, they continued on.

Soon after a while of running, Fuzzypaw came upon a watery, fishy scent by the river. Sandface, her father, told her that RiverClan ate fish for their prey. She peered into the river and saw tiny sparkly fish smoothly gliding in the water. _How can they eat this stuff?_

"Something smells fishy. Let me guess, is that Riverclan?" Fuzzypaw asked glancing at her mentor. Rainfur smiled at her apprentice.

"Yep. You're learning well, Fuzzypaw." Fuzzypaw smiled at Rainfur's praise. _I'm getting good at this! _She thought.

As the patrol raced along the borders of Thunderclan, Fuzzypaw smelled something different, like the smell of cats and wind mixed together in a chilling scent.

"Is that Windclan?" Fuzzypaw asked, hoping she was right again.

"You're getting smarter by the second, aren't you?" Rainfur replied. Fuzzypaw again smiled with glee. _At this rate I'm going to be the best warrior in ThunderClan! _ Wildtalon commented, "You've got a smart apprentice there, Rainfur." Fuzzypaw danced around in delight. She got so much praise, she couldn't believe it! Past apprentices told her that training was hard. To her, this seemed as easy as catching leaves in the Leaf-bare air.

The patrol turned around and started heading to Thunderclan camp. Once they got to the Shadowclan border, they scented a Shadowclan patrol.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a Thunderclan patrol. Oh, and look at that cute little _worthless _apprentice." meowed a cat from the patrol. The others laughed at her. Fuzzypaw started to get angry. She could feel her anger seeping through her veins into every part of her body. Her eyes lit up like fire. Leopardpelt tensed, and unseathed her claws.

"Say that to my FACE, Shadowclan DORKS!" Fuzzypaw retorted, having more anger flow into her body. The Shadowclan cats were still laughing.

"Easy, Fuzzypaw. We don't want to mess with these guys." Rainfur soothed.

"Aww… how cute. That lousy Thunderclan apprentice is trying to be brave." The Shadowclan cats laughed even harder. All the anger poured into her body at one. Just then, she leaped towards the cats.

"Fuzzypaw, no!" Rainfur exclaimed. But it was too late. The battle had begun.

~Rainfur's POV~

Fuzzypaw scratched at the Shadowclan patrol with the fury of Lionclan. Rainfur had never seen her so angry before. The others in the patrol started leaping at the patrol as if Fuzzypaw made the decisions around here. Rainfur jumped intpo battle with them at pounced at a ShadowClan cat. The cat drew back and Rainfur realized they were ganging up on Fuzzypaw. The cowards! Fuzzypaw wasn't afraid of them. Rainfur ran to help her, but they were already attacking. Fuzzyface swiped at the ShadowClan cat that made fun of her. The cat took a horrible blow. The Shadowclan cats tried to fight back, but she was too quick. Rainfur watched in awe as that tiny apprentice was beating a whole Shadowclan patrol with pure energy burning inside her. She pounced at another, claws unsheathed. Fuzzypaw spun around on the ground, leg out, knocking all the ShadowClan cats to the ground. Rainfur noticed the others in the patrol watching too, to shocked to move.

"Retreat! RETREAT!" the Shadowclan cats yowled, running home to their mothers.

"That'll teach you to underestimate Fuzzypaw!" the empowered apprentice spat, watching them run away from her all-powerfulness. Rainfur stared at Fuzzypaw, mouth open wide.

Fuzzypaw then started stumbling around, then she fell down. Wildtalon rushed to her side, examining her.

"She's fine, just exhausted. We better bring her back. Did you see her? I would be pooped too if I was an apprentice battling a whole patrol. We better tell Tanglestar."

Rainfur volunteered to. She still couldn't believe her crystal blue eyes as how the white and gray tabby apprenticed defeated that patrol. Leopardpelt had Fuzzypaw on her back and they set off for camp.


	5. Authors note

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**I won't be able to update this story until furthur notice. I will be back soon, don't worry. **

**~Fuzzystar**


End file.
